


Breathe Again

by Ladycat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Multi, Porn, this is pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat





	Breathe Again

"Touch her," he orders, smirking as his pet does as ordered, kneeling down between her legs to let long, pale fingers brush against the damp pink between. "Make her feel good."

The girl moans, eyes wide and watching because she knows that her pleasure is all for him, for his wants and whims and idle daydreams, never for her alone. That he offers her this, using his other to play with her, fingers sliding loose and slick over lips that spark from the pressure, opening fluttering to accept those long, long digits, the heel of a strong hand rubbing tight against her clit -- there's more.

There's always more.

She breathes, chest heaving, neck tightening around muscle and bone, veins that show up stark and blue against the dampened sheen of her skin. He stares at it, pleased, letting his own hand curl around her warmly, petting and stroking the way he would a beloved kitten, a cherished pet who's body so completely belongs to him.

It is truth, where these two are concerned. "Twist," he orders absently, allowing his boy to move so that his own neck lays broad and solid for him to straddle, ignoring the slightly convoluted positions because this may be a woman's trick but it's just as good for a man. The back of his pet's neck is hot, slick and yielding, the bumps of his spine providing their own kind of friction as he rubs gracelessly, the head of his cock brushed with short-cropped hair, a gentle rain against the fire below.

"On your elbows," he orders, because now she's easier to reach, bent low for the fingers that grind her clit, raised high for the hands that stroke in slow, tight circles, growing ever harder, stronger against the swan-flute of her neck, squeezing and squeezing...

She gasps, lips puffed out with surprise, her body shuddering hard, as her first orgasm racks her, inner muscles fluttering as hard as her lungs, desperate for the air he denies her. "Shhh," he tells them, rocking against his pet as he leaves blue and black fingerprints against her neck. "Swallow, my pet. We'll begin again, longer this time."

Her eyes are wide, stunned at this new turn, and beneath him, his favorite, the one he values most for all it is this girl he toys with, moans and grinds his neck back, aching for whatever touch his master bestows.


End file.
